SAILOR MOON - ETERNITY
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Serena Sukino una estudiante de segundo de preparatoria y una sailor scout que lucha contra el mal, ¿Quien eres tu?...un nuevo enemigo aparece...¿sailor que?...¿planeta ceres?...la princesa serena mor...no imposible...denle una oportunidad por favor es mi primer fic de sailor moon XD
1. CAPITULO 1 ¿UN SUEÑO O PREMONICIÓN?

Estaba en la antigua ciudad del reino de la luna (milenio de plata), se veia todo en ruinas, todo destruido como estaba la anterior vez que visito aquel reino.

Empezo a caminar por esta mientras trataba de entender que hacia en aquel lugar hecho ruinas cuando...

 _-Lamento mucho tener que causarte problemas pequeña princesa_

Escucho aquella voz femenina, no sabia de donde provenia, en aquel lugar no habia nadie -¿Quien eres? Dejate ver

 _-Las cosas van a empeorar, es el momento de actuar o la destruccion de el planeta vendra, -en ese momento una pequeña luz aparecio -Tenemos que impedirlo ¿no crees?_

-¿Quien eres?

 _-Tu no me conoces y aun no es tiempo de que nos reencontremos, aun no estas lista para saber toda la verdad._

-No...no entiendo -Trate de enfocar mi vista a esa luz lejana tratando asi de ver quien era pero era imposible.

 _-Te mostrare un pequeño fragmento de lo que puede suceder, el mal siempre esta y va a regresar_

La luz llego hasta ella y la invadio completamente.

En cuanto abrio los ojos nuevamente, vio con horror la ciudad de tokio totalmente atrapada por el mal, habia gente muerta y algunas personas haciendo destrozos o gritando, los edificios en llamas, gente huyendo de...

-No puede ser -Mire con horror a algunas personas extrañamente conocidas

Tenian el rostro cubierto, tenian manos largas pero con garras, una capa de color negro y tenian ojos rojos que se alcanzaron a ver cuando uno volteo en direccion al cielo...

-La luna -Estaba cubierta de oscuridad pero con un aura alrededor de color rojo -Imposible

 _-No es lo unico, mira por alla -Una pequeña luz se alzo y mostro la parte que queria que viera._

-¡NO! -Con horror vi a las personas que mas queria e incluso... -¡ESTO NO ES VERDAD! ¿PORQUE ME MUESTRAS ESTAS MENTIRAS?

 _-No lo son, pero no es momento de que lo sepas, sera mejor que ya despiertes princesa Serena, nos veremos lo mas pronto de lo que imaginas y sabras que no es mentira..._

 _-_ Espera ¿quien eres?

De pronto abri los ojos y me percate que era una pesadilla o al menos eso creia en ese momento, voltee a ver mi reloj, hoy era el primer dia de clases y no queria llegar tarde pero...

-¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE! ¡AAAH! -grito mientras apresuradamente se dispuso a ponerse su uniforme de la preparatoria.

Este año iniciaba el segundo de preparatoria.

-¡SERENA TU ALMUERZO! -Grito su mama antes de que ella terminara de salir de la casa

Regreso rapidamente por y se fue corriendo.

Mientras corria hacia la preparatoria, vio una cabellera dorada con un moño color rojo, quien tambien corria en la misma direccion.

-¡MINA!

-¡Ah! Hola Serena

-¡MINA...! -De pronto recordo el sueño y se entristecio, ¿si es verdad que va a pasar? pensaba

-¿Serena? Oye hay que apurarnos porque si no llegaremos tarde.

Se habia detenido por recordar aquel sueño, por lo que Mina tuvo que tomarla de la mano y hacerla correr.

Afortunadamente no habia llegado el profesor, por lo que no iba a ver castigo al menos ese dia por el retraso.

-¿Estas bien? -Ami le pregunto pero no respondio

-Creo que esta pensando en Darien Ami, jajajaja -Mina comenzo a reirse

Pero ni asi les hizo el menor caso...

-Creo que algo no anda bien ¿no creen? -Dijo Lita

-¿SERENA? -Dijo un poco mas fuerte Mina para que la escuchara

-¿eh? Mande Mina ¿que decian?

-Que andas muy distraida hoy, mas de lo normal y eso ya es decir

-Lo siento -Pero volvio a quedarse en su mundo

Las chicas se dieron por vencidas de momento porque el profesor entro al salon, pero estaban preocupadas, serena se veia mal, incluso se veia preocupada y triste a la vez, no sabian que tenia pero tenian que averiguarlo.

Tal vez con ayuda de Rei, podamos -Pensaba Ami

En la salida todas iban hacia la casa de Rei, habian convencido a Serena para ir cuando de pronto.

Habia una chica de cabello pelinegro, estaba sollozando y tenia dos chongos ¿como los mios?, estaba de espaldas por lo que no le vi el rostro, pero estaba llorando.

- _Perdoname, por favor perdoname -Decia entre sollozos_

Por un momento crei que no se referia a mi pero...

 _-Disculpame Serena -Sollozo un poco mas -Espero me ayudes y perdones he..._

-¡SERENA! -Grito Lita

De pronto senti que ya no tenia fuerzas y que todo me daba vueltas, asi que me recarge de momento en ella quien era la que tenia al lado.

-¿estas bien? -Lita me sujetaba con fuerza

-Si...es solo que...¿no escucharon?

-¿Escuchar que? -Preguntaron al unisono

-Nada -Al parecer solo yo la vi y escuche penso, volteo a ver hacia donde se suponia estaba esa chica y ya no habia nadie.

Fueron hasta el templo donde Rei ya las esperaba, Serena sabia perfectamente para que la llevaron con ella, pero no sabia si era bueno comentar su sueño y no sabia como reaccionarian ellas.

-Hola Rei -Saludo Ami

-Hola chicas

-Hola

-¿Serena? -Dijo Rei

-¿eh?...Hola

-¿Que tienes? -Me tomo del hombro -Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que...

En ese momento no pudo terminar la frase porque un mounstro salio de los arbustos, tenia forma de un demonio, ya que tenia cuernos en la parte de la cabeza y tenia el cuerpo largo, tenia un pantalon y camisa de vestir de colores obscuros, su rostro era palido y tenia los ojos rojos.

-!DENME EL CRISTAL! -Empezo a atacar

-¿DE QUE DIABLOS ESTA HABLANDO?

Todas se hicieron a un lado menos...

-¡SERENA TONTA MUEVETE! -Le grito Rei

Pero no hubo necesidad de regresar por ella, en ese momento aparecio un hombre disfrazado con capa, un sombrero y antifaz...

-Gracias Tuxedo Mask

Le sonrio dulcemente -¡TRANSFORMENCE CHICAS!

-¡SI! -Gritaron al unisono

Empezaron a transformarse una a una...

-Bien villano, no se quien eres -Dijo Sailor Moon

-Pero no esta bien que ataques de esa manera -Dijo Jupiter

-Por lo que pagaras caro tu atrevimiento -Dijo Mars

-Asi que preparate para ser derrotado -Dijo Mercury

-Nosotras te castigaremos -Dijo Venus

-En el nombre...

-¡DE LA LUNA!

Empezo la batalla, pero el maligno era mas fuerte de lo que creyeron, ataco a las chicas hasta que...

-Muy bien demonio yo te vencere -Dijo Sailor Moon atacando pero no logra hacerle daño

En ese momento todo se oscurece, el sol es cubierto por la luna, y en ese momento...

 _-Te dije que pronto nos veriamos Princesa Serena -Dijo- Ahora necesito que ambas nos transformemos con este poder podremos derrotarlos...juntas_

-¿juntas? -Ella no sabia porque pero le hizo caso y nuevamente se transformo en Sailor Moon Eternal, pero esta vez sintio un nuevo poder surgia.

Todos quedaron impresionados, del donde estaba serena, transformandose nuevamente salio una doble de ¿serena?

-Bien, ahora -Dijo la otra serena

-Bien -Ambas atacaron al demonio -"Por el poder cristal de la luna plateada"

El demonio desaparecio..

Cuando ambas se iban a dar la mano para asi sellar la nueva amistad, una flecha de fuego cruzo entre ellas.

-¡AAH! -Serena voltio a ver de donde provenia y vio a Rei apuntando nuevamente -¡ESPERA! SAILOR MARS NO LO HAGAS

-Pero... -No lo puedo creer esta confia en cualquiera penso Mars

-¿Quien eres tu? -Pregunto Mercury

-Aun no es momento de que lo sepan -Respondio friamente -Sailor Moon en otro momento nos vere...

Nuevamente es atacada pero ahora por Sailor Neptune

-¡FUERA DE AQUI! -Grito Sailor Uranus

-¡No te acerques a la princesa! -Amenazo Neptune volviendo a atacar

-¡Esperen chicas no la ataquen!

-¡SAILOR MOON! NO VEZ QUE PUEDE SER ALIADA DEL ENEMIGO -Grito Uranus

En ese momento aparecio otra sailor scout...

-¿Sailor Start Figther? -Dijo Serena

-¡Hola bombon!

-Después se resolverán todas las dudas, Sailor Moon no olvides el sueño, no tardara en llegar -Camino un poco mas hacia los arbustos, Figther la siguio no sin antes dirigirle una pequeña mirada a Sailor Moon un poco melancólica y se fue.

 **¿Quien sera esta otra Sailor Moon? ¿Quienes son los nuevos enemigos? ¿Que hace Figther aqui? ¿Porque no cuenta su sueño?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, espero que me hagan saber si es asi para continuar, esta es una pequeña historia que es la continuacion de la ultima temporada de Sailor Moon, despues de derrotar el mal y salvar a Sailor Galaxia, vi un fragmento de lo que seria la nueva temporada de Sailor Moon que fue inventada por fans tambien y decidi partir de ahi y ponerle de mi invencion espero les agrade.**

 **saludos**


	2. CAPITULO 2 BATALLA A MEDIA NOCHE

-Dime Serena, ¿conoces a esa chica? –Darien había llevado a Serena a su departamento para conversar un poco

-No lo sé, es extraño Darien parece que ella si me conoce como si…. –Dejo la frase en el aire –Como si fuéramos una misma

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Sabe quién soy, no me refiero aquí –Lo miro –Sabe sobre el milenio de plata es ahí donde la vi en mis sueños

Darien la miro atentamente, serena siempre fue fácil de leer como un libro abierto, sabia cuando le pasaba algo o cuando se molestaba, etc. Pero ahora parecía que ni ella misma se entendía o eso aparentaba exteriormente, confusión era lo que reflejaba.

-¿Piensas que tal vez sea alguien del milenio de plata?

-No lo sé –Dijo frustrada –Lo único que me dijo es que yo no estoy lista para saberlo pero me dio a entender que ya nos conocíamos y que nos volveríamos a ver y hoy fue la primera vez que la vi.

-Tranquila –Se acercó a ella –Yo estaré aquí contigo –La tomo de la mano donde ella seguía llevando aquel anillo que le dio –Serena el anillo, bueno yo te lo di en ese momento…. ¿sabes que quise decir?

Serena se sonrojo demasiado y negó con la cabeza pero fue más como tratando de disipar sus pensamientos.

Darien sonrió divertido –Tu sabes que te amo serena, y espero que pronto pueda ir a conocer a tus padres, ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Darien! Claro que si –Sonrió feliz a su querido Darien

Darien se acercó más a ella, quien solo cerro lentamente los ojos para corresponderle el beso, pero de pronto la imagen de…. – _Serena todo se volverá terrible y tú debes…._

-Es la voz –Susurro levantándose dejando a Darien confundido

-¿Qué voz serena? –Se levantó para ayudar

-De esa chica –Bajo la mirada

-No escuche nada, pero creo que puede ser que estés cansada vamos, te acompañare a tu casa –La tomo de la mano y le sonrió dulcemente

-Claro, gracias Darien –Le devolvió la sonrisa

Llegaron a la casa de serena, donde ella se despidió de el con un dulce beso en la boca, era fascinante para el cómo los labios tan tiernos y llenos de amor y bondad lo inundaban profundamente cada parte de su ser y es que cuando ella estaba cerca todo era maravilloso.

-Nos vemos mañana Darien –Le dijo terminando el beso

-Claro pequeña, serena –La llamo –Trata de descansar –La miro dulcemente –Por favor

-Si –Dicho esto se metió a la casa

Una vez en su habitación….

-Luna, ¿tú crees que esa persona que se parece a mí sea mala?

-No lo sé serena, pero trata de entender a los demás, su misión es protegerte a ti, porque eres la futura neo reina de Tokio de cristal y porque eres la princesa del milenio de plata.

-Ya lo sé, pero…. –Sonó el teléfono -¿Bueno?

-Qué bueno que respondiste tu serena –Dijo aquella voz que ya conocía

-¿Quién eres?

-No puedo decirlo por teléfono, no pretendo hacer daño, solo que era necesario que yo estuviera aquí

-¿Por qué no puedes decirnos nada?

-Aun no….pero pronto lo sabrán…..nos vemos…

-¡Espera¡ -Se escuchó que no colgó por lo que prosiguió -¿Podemos vernos?

-Claro, te veré en el parque a la media noche, no vengas con tus amigas las sailor scouts ellas no confían en mí, hasta entonces –Colgó

Luna se acercó sigilosamente y vio que serena estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no quiso sacarla de su mundo, pero sabía que tenía que ver con esa llamada por lo que prefirió actuar y avisar a las demás chicas sobre esto, solo por si pasaba algo.

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraban dos personas, la primera con peinado de chongos, cabello negro y un vestido y suéter, color morado con gris.

A su lado estaba un chico con pantalón de mezclilla y chamarra de cuero negro, su cabello largo y tomado en una coleta de la parte de atrás, era un chico apuesto.

-Bien, ¿me dirás que pretendes?

-No puedes saberlo…no aun –Dijo tristemente

-¿Por qué eres tan parecida a la princesa Serena?

-Jajaja –Rio un poco ante la pregunta –Tal vez porque no soy tan diferente a ella

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Eres su gemela?

-Claro que no Seiya –La miro sorprendido –Comparto recuerdos de serena

-Claro –Se acercó a ella -¿Cuántos más tendrás?

Ella no dijo nada se sonrojo levemente, pero en ese momento decidió no responder y mejor avanzar hacia el parque donde vería a serena y se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

 **Flash back**

En aquel lugar donde alguna vez fue el milenio de plata, se encontraba sola, no había nadie en ese lugar, solo quiso ir para cerciorarse de cómo estaba aquella ciudad que tanto amo en un momento de su vida cuando de pronto….

-Pequeña niña no debes de estar aquí, no crees que esto está muy oscuro –Miro hacia dónde provenía aquella voz

Vio para su sorpresa un hoyo infinito y de color negro y rojo, se percató de que había otra persona ahí, la miro tenía el cabello negro azulado, su tez era blanca y no era muy grande, se veía asustada.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto aterrada la chica al darse cuenta de aquel hoyo negro

-Seré tu amigo si me recibes la mano podremos serlo ¿quieres?

-No te conozco, no sé qué hago aquí

-¿No lo sabes? Pequeña aquí mandan a todas las personas que puedan amenazar la paz del mundo

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, solo que aún no han venido por ti –Ella miro alrededor nerviosa nuevamente –Puedes venir conmigo si quieres –Una mano negra salió de aquel hoyo negro.

Salí de mi escondite, porque me di cuenta de que ella era…

-¡NO! EL ES EL CAOS NO LO TOQUES –Grite desesperada pero no me escucho y tomo la mano del caos

-Bien pequeña, vámonos –La sombra empezó a adsorber el cuerpo de la sailor scout –Y tu princesa toma –Lanzo un rayo negro de caos hacia mí – Hasta nunca princesa, gracias a que decidiste aparecer será más sencillo deshacerme de tu hermana ja jajajaja

-No –Susurre –Se lo que desea y no se lo daré –Con la pequeña energía que me quedaba saque de mi la semilla estelar y la arroje hacia la tierra, indicándole que encontrara a mi otra parte.

-Ja de nada te servirá

-Ya lo veremos –Susurre mientras me desvanecía

Mientras esa semilla viajo hasta llegar con cierta chica que vivía en Tokio, sabía que ella protegería aquella semilla, hasta que fuera el momento, habían llegado rumores que el caos había estado apoderándose de ciertas sailor scout, pero esa que se llevó, era un total peligro después de sailor Saturn.

Tendría que estar cerca de ella para tratar de evitar, si es que podía, pero la visión que había tenido días atrás hasta ahora se había cumplido, temía que también se cumpliera la muerte de la futura reina de Tokio de cristal.

 **End flash back**

Ya es casi media noche, no debe tardar –Pensaba serena mientras esperaba en una banca del parque.

Mientras tanto luna aviso a las chicas que serena había salido y no había querido dejar que ella la acompañara.

-Muy bien luna nosotras iremos –Dijo Rei, las demás la apoyaron.

-Creo que es mejor que vayan ya transformadas tengo un mal presentimiento

-No te preocupes luna, ya escucharon chicas

-Nos vemos en 5 minutos –Menciono Lita

Mientras tanto en el parque….

-Hola –Era la chica misteriosa –Veo que si viniste serena

-Sí y creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo –Se puso de pie –Mi nombre es Serena TSukino

-Mi nombre es Hela –Le extendió la mano –Y soy del milenio de plata –Serena se impresiono pero aun así estrecho su mano

-Dime Hela si eres del milenio de plata, también reencarnaste como nosotras ¿cierto?

-En efecto serena –creo que por el momento hasta ahí de información está bien –Pero no reencarne en este planeta como ustedes

-¿en qué planeta fue entonces?

-En la luna, pero no en la parte donde está en ruinas la ciudad, reencarne en el otro lado de luna

-¿En el otro lado de la luna?

-Así es –La miro dulcemente –Tal vez ahorita no entiendas muchas cosas pero aun no es momento serena, primero tengo que cerciorarme de algunas cosas.

-No te lo puedo decir –Dijo seriamente –Pero necesito que mantengas a salvo tanto el cristal de plata de esta época, como…..-La miro –No debes dejar que te quiten tu semilla estelar, vienen por ambas.

-¿Quiénes?

-El caos no termino cuando derrotaste a sailor galaxia, el sabía que ella era débil y por eso solo envió una parte del caos –Su mirada se volvió triste ya que tenía la culpa de que ese pequeño fragmento de caos aun siguiera –Pero dejo una parte no tan grande en un momento, a salvo vagando por el universo esperando una oportunidad.

-¿La encontró no es así?

-Así es, paso por un pequeño planeta llamado Ceres, que se encuentra entre las orbitas de marte y júpiter –Se volteo un momento sintiéndose triste nuevamente –Se llevó a la sailor scout de ese planeta, esta sailor tiene el poder de si lo desea provocar dolor, caos y destrucción en un planeta, también puede hacerlo viceversa ocasionar paz y tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo sailor Saturn?

-Es algo parecido serena pero no es igual, sailor Saturn tiene el poder para hacer solo la destrucción y morir junto con su poder –Hizo una pausa para voltear a verla –Pero sailor Ceres puede ocasionarlo sin poner su vida en riesgo y sin necesidad de usar algún esfuerzo físico, solo mental, puede manipular a las personas lo cual lo hace aún más peligrosa, tienes que ser fuerte o de lo contrario morirás –La miro tristemente -¿Te das cuenta? Esta sailor no tiene la necesidad de provocar una destrucción física como Saturn, ella simplemente ve como los peones se matan entre sí, aunque también puede hacerlo por ella misma.

-¿Y qué vamos hacer? –Me acerque a ella involuntariamente para tocarla del brazo

-Yo iré al futuro, tengo que asegurarme que la neo reina y la pequeña dama estén bien por ahora –Dijo esto mientras se alejaba

-Pero….. –En ese momento salió un hombre alto, con cabello blanco y corto y tenía una capa de color negro, los ojos eran rojos como la sangre.

-Bien, Necesito saber si está aquí –Miro a una pareja que pasaba por ahí y los ataco, de ambos jóvenes salieron sus semillas, las cuales brillaron un momento pero posteriormente se apagaron.

-Maldición, aquí no está ninguna de las dos semillas estelares que estamos buscando, ¿donde estan princesas?

-¡Molly!

-Serena transfórmate –Comento Hela

-Si

Empezó la transformación de ambas, cuando terminaron se disponían a atacar a la persona pero….

-Yo no peleare con ustedes tengo mucho que hacer, nos vemos luego –Se fue

Tanto Molly como Kelvin se transformaron en unos monstros, quienes traían por arma una espada y el otra una cierra.

-Bien estamos listos –Empezaron atacar

-Hay que atacarlos –Se disponía a atacar pero….

-¡NO! –Serena se interpuso ya que ella había sacado una espada parecida a…

-Hazte a un lado Sailor Moon

-No lo hare –miro la espada –Esa espada era de sailor

-Galaxia sí, me fue dada para protegerla en la luna pero ahorita es la única poderosa para poder derrotar a los demonios

-Pero ellos no los son –Miro suplicante a Hela –Son mis amigos

En ese momento llegaron las sailor scouts y vieron a sailor Moon caer, empujada por Hela, quien se dispuso atacar a los demonios

-Sailor Moon ¿estás bien?

-Sí, pero ellos son kelvin y Molly –Se levantó para impedirlo pero….

-Rayo de estrella fugaz –Alguien ataco y fue para impedir el acercamiento de Hela y los demonios – ¡Ahora Sailor Moon!

-Si - ¡por el aro de la princesa lunar! –Ataco y debilito a los demonios -¡Curación lunar! Acción

Ambos volvieron a la realidad.

-Gracias Sailor Start Figther

-Por nada –La miro felizmente

-Bien, ya te dije sailor Moon –La volteo a ver fríamente –No hay tiempo y va a llegar el momento que será decisivo y no podrás salvar a todos

-Claro que si se puede –Se acercó a ella –Si me terminas de contar….

-No, aun no estas lista entiéndelo –La empujo

-¡¿QUE TE PASA?! –Grito Mars, mientras le apuntaba con la flecha ardiente de marte

-Tiene que entender que si no hace las cosas puede llegar a…. –Miro a Serena, no sabía si decirle nuevamente esta parte y delante de todas

-Sailor Mars estoy bien –Dijo mientras Figther la ayudaba.

-Yo confió en ti Hela –La miro dulcemente

-Me pueden decir Sailor Blue Moon –Le dijo correspondiéndole con una sonrisa sincera –Me voy sailor Moon, tratare de no tardarme, recuerda mantenlos a salvo

-Sailor Blue Moon –Susurro

Todos miraban impresionadas y confusas la conversación tan tranquila que ambas tuvieron, como si ella no la hubiera empujado, como si se conocieran de hace tiempo, como si hubiera un lazo que las hiciera idénticas y la vez tan diferentes, ¿pero que era?

 **Hola, si les gusta mi historia haganmelo saber y si no les gusta tambien son bienvenidos sus reviews, esta historia a partir de este capitulo es invencion mia, el anterior capitulo como dije es parte de algo que los fans quisieron hacer pero solo sacaron ese capitulo y no mas, espero les este gustando :D**


	3. CAPITULO 3 UNA NUEVA MISION

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquella vez que vieron a Salior Blue Moon, les había contado todo lo que paso a las chicas, quienes inmediatamente empezaron a hacer planes para protegerla.

Esto las llevo a una discusión, ya que no se estaba de acuerdo en que la vigilaran todo el tiempo, camino despacio hacia la salida de la preparatoria, recordando la conversación….

 **Flash back**

-Bien entonces vienen por el cristal de plata y por…. –Miro a serena –Tu semilla estelar –Rei se puso de pie –Bien entonces ya sabemos que debemos hacer ¿no chicas?

-Sí, es la misión que siempre hemos tenido –Mina también se puso de pie –Proteger a la princesa.

-Entonces debemos de planear como nos turnaremos para estar cerca de ella –Comento seriamente Ami

-Yo creo que lo mejor es estar con ella todo el día en la preparatoria –Lita le puso una mano en su hombro –Y que Darien la cuide en las tardes ¿Qué les parece?

-Sí y en las noches haremos ¡pijamada! –Dijo mina sonriendo

Ya no puedo más, pensó Serena

-Creo que también deberíamos avisarles a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru ¿no creen?

-Si entre más seamos, mejor protegida estará Serena

-¡Basta chicas! –Grito Serena levantándose de su asiento -¿Por qué nunca confían en mí?

-No es eso Serena tonta, lo que pasa es que nos preocupas.

-No se preocupen, voy a estar bien y por favor no empiecen como la última vez

-Pero….

-Por favor Ami, no insistas –Tomo su maletín –Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Dicho esto se fue corriendo, detrás de ella se fue luna.

Las demás se quedaron solamente viéndola partir, no querían ofenderla como normalmente lo hacían, en verdad les preocupaba.

 **End flash back**

-¡Bombón!

La sacaron de sus pensamientos ante aquel grito, volteo y se encontró con….

-¡Zeiya!

-Hola –Se acercó a ella – ¿Tienes tiempo para un café?, bombón

-Claro

Caminaron hasta llegar a una cafetería, ordenaron y se quedaron en silencio hasta que….

-Serena –La llamo –Sabes me quede con ganas de algo aquella vez, ¿te acuerdas?

-Si –Lo miro –Me dijiste que me raptarías después del concierto

-Sí, podría cumplirlo pero no sé si te guste lo que hare

Se acercó más, provocando el sonrojo de ella quien inmediatamente se alejó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada –Dijo nerviosa –Zeiya….para…que me pediste….que habláramos

-Bueno bombón la verdad es que tenemos una nueva misión –Le sonrió

-¿Cuál es tu nueva misión?

-¿no lo sabes aun?

La miro, siempre que estaba con ella no podía evitar el sentirse emocionado y feliz, le gustaba y le gustaba mucho.

-Proteger a las princesas de la luna

-¿Qué? –Lo miro confusa

-Tú no te has dado cuenta aun, pero…. –Hizo una pausa –Hay otra princesa de la luna

-Eso es imposible

-¿Tú crees?

-Bueno a decir verdad…no lo sé…. –Pensó en la reina serenity –La verdad nunca me lo dijeron y tampoco sospeche de algo como eso…..pero si es verdad ¿Dónde está?

-Es lo que tenemos que averiguar –Llego su comida –La princesa de nuestro planeta nos comentó que esa otra princesa de la luna no tardara en aparecer y que será aquí en la tierra.

-Pero entonces….

-No sé qué decir bombón solo nos dijo que viniéramos a protegerlas, sabemos que una eres tú –La miro –Pero la otra no es del planeta tierra pero hará su aparición aquí.

Serena estaba confundida, pensando en esa otra princesa de la luna.

¿Es mi hermana entonces? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Dónde estará?

Caminaron de regreso a casa de Serena cuando de pronto….

Ataco una persona, pero esta tenía un traje de marinero color gris y traía consigo un báculo con una esfera color negra.

Serena la observo y en la frente tenia…. ¡imposible!

-¿Dónde está el cristal plateado? –Miro a toda la gente que estaba ahí amenazándolos -¿Dónde está Sailor Moon?

-Sailor Ceres –Le susurro a Zeiya –Me lo advirtió Sailor Blue Moon, que ella vendría con el caos para quitármelos.

En ese momento….


	4. CAPITULO 4 SAILOR CERES ¿O ZERO?

Un rayo de luz gris salió de aquel báculo de Sailor Ceres, que ataco a todos los que estaban alrededor de esa calle.

Zeiya tomo a Serena y la alejo de ahí, quien con horror miro a todas las personas, las semillas estelares brillaron un momento y después se volvieron oscuras y empezaron a convertirse en mounstros.

-Maldición aquí tampoco está –Susurro -¿Dónde estará?

 _Recuerda que la tal sailor Moon aparecerá cuando ataques, ella es la dueña de la semilla estelar y del cristal de plata, debemos acabar con ella una vez conseguido lo que necesitamos._

-Es verdad –Pensó en aquellas palabras –Vamos ¡Sailor Moon! Aparece

Serena iba a transformarse pero….

-Espera, si te transformas ella te descubrirá –La detuvo Zeiya –No puedes revelarte asi, puede matarte

-Pero entonces…

-¡Serena!

-¡Luna!

-Sera mejor que llames a las chicas para que luchen contra ella….

-Pero yo también quiero pelear….

-No seas necia ella sabe que tu posees lo que andan buscando, debemos de protegerlos ¿recuerdas?

-De acuerdo

Llamaron a las chicas mientras Zeiya se transformaba en sailor Start Figther, quien inmediatamente bajo a atacar a Sailor Ceres.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte

-Yo soy la sailor del planeta Ceres, quien es aliada del caos, la sailor más poderosa del sistema solar soy Sailor Zero.

-¿Sailor Zero?

-Si así es, la Sailor Ceres que conocían, ya está muerta y ahora está la nueva Sailor -Sonrió -¡Sailor Zero! y pronto la gobernante del universo.

-No te saldrás con la tuya –Le sonrió –Tendrás que enfrentarte a mi antes, soy Sailor Start Figther

-Ja no perderé el tiempo contigo –Se volteo –Para eso están ellos

Todas las personas que estaban ahí empezaron a atacar a Figther, quien procuraba no hacerles daño, esquivando los golpes que estos le daban.

-Luna tengo que ir, las chicas no llegan y Start Figther necesita ayuda

-Pero….

-En algún momento se darán cuenta de que soy sailor Moon

Serena no hizo caso a luna y se transformó en Sailor Moon Eternal, bajo para atacar a Sailor Zero.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para quitar la tranquilidad a esta hermosa ciudad?

-¿Quién eres?

-No te permitiré causar caos e interrumpir la tranquilidad y paz en este planeta –Hizo una pausa –Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia

-¿Eh?

-Soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna

-¡Ah! Sailor Moon me preguntaba en que momento harías acto de presencia –Se acercó a ella –Ahora entrégame el cristal de plata, junto con tu semilla estelar

-Nunca lo hare –La miro –Sailor Ceres vuelve a ser tú, sé que no eres malvada

-Cállate y entrégame lo que te dije –Ataco

Sailor Moon esquivo los golpes y también ataco, pero aun tratando de que ella se retractara, pero era imposible parecía que no la escuchara siquiera.

Las demás sailor scout llegaron al lugar de la batalla y empezaron a atacar.

-Sailor Moon, hazlo ahora –Decía Venus tratando de quitarse a uno de los mounstros -¡Sailor Moon!

Ella saco el báculo de corazón y se preparó para atacar, pero Sailor Zero la tomo del cuello para inmovilizarla.

-Ahora entrégamelos

-Jamás -Decía mientras forcejeaba para que la soltara

-¡Grito Mortal! –Una bola de color rosa brillante golpeo a sailor Zero, así haciendo que soltara a Sailor Moon

-¡Ahora Sailor Moon! –Dijo mientras Uranus atacaba nuevamente a Zero

-Bien –Volteo hacia las personas pero no sabía cómo curar a todos, eran demasiados

-Tienes que usar el cristal de plata Serena y decir Curación Total Lunar Acción

-De acuerdo Luna

Tomo su broche, mientras pensaba "por favor cristal de plata ayúdame"

-Curación Lunar Total Acción

Del broche salieron rayos de luz plateada dando de lleno a la gente que había sido atacada para que volvieran a la normalidad, una vez terminado se volteo hacia Zero.

-Regresa a la normalidad Zero –La ataco pero fallo

-No lograras atacarme con eso, por ahora son más que yo y eso es injusto –Volteo a ver a Sailor Moon y le sonrió –Muy pronto nos veremos Princesa Moon y será una batalla más justa, ahí veras que sin tus guardianes no eres nada y te quitare todo lo que tienes y lo que amas.

Dicho esto desapareció….

¿Lo que más amo? Pensaba en esto último con terror

-¿Sailor Moon?

-Sailor Blue Moon fue a Tokio de cristal para asegurarse que tanto la neo reina y la pequeña dama estuvieran bien –Miro a la persona que tenía enfrente –Pluto tu ¿puedes saber si algunos de los malignos han ido para allá?

-Lo siento mucho Sailor Moon pero no lo sé, hasta el momento en el que estuve vigilando el portal, nadie había ido –La miro triste –Pero recuerda que no es la única manera de llegar para atacar la ciudad

-Si lo sé, creo que tendré que ir para asegurarme de que Rini está bien y mi otra yo –Decía pensativa

-Podría, pero no creo que sea necesario –Comento mirando atrás de Sailor Moon

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Porque siempre tengo que venir para ayudarlas a salir de los líos en los que se meten? –Dijo una voz detrás de ella –No puedes vivir sin mi ¿verdad Serena?

Volteo a ver a la dueña de aquella voz y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Sailor Blue Moon con otra persona, era una niña no mayor de no más de 13 años y que tenía un peinado de coletas parecidas a la de ella, un traje de marinero igual pero de color rosa.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –Se sonrieron mutuamente

-Hola Sailor Moon -Le sonrio feliz la niña que la veia fijamente

 **Hola queridos lectores:**

 **muchas gracias por seguir mi historia espero que les este gustando haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje se aceptan todos sus reviews y muchas gracias a aquellos que ya me han enviado sus comentarios, espero no decepcionarlos**

 **gracias y nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo**

 **¿ya saben quien llego? ¿pero porque esta ahi y con Sailor Blue Moon? ¿Habra pasado algo en tokio de cristal?**

 **no se pierdan el proximo capitulo hasta entonces amigos**

 **que tengan un lindo dia ;D**


	5. CAPITULO 5 PREMONICION DE SAILOR MARS

-¡Sailor ChibiMoon! –Sailor Moon se acercó rápidamente a ella para abrazarla

La abrazaron durante unos segundos para después voltear a ver a Sailor Blue Moon, quien estaba viendo la escena.

-¿Por qué la trajiste?

-Porque tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos a evitar…. –Miro a Sailor Moon –Algo terrible

-¿Y el rey y la reina?

-Los malignos ya estaban ahí cuando yo llegue –Explico a todos mirando a Pluto, quien le había hecho la pregunta –Solo pude sacara a la pequeña dama de ahí, los reyes están peleando aun, pero no sé cuánto más dure.

-Entonces debemos ir…. –Decía Sailor Moon

-No, ya no se puede, selle la puerta de esa dimensión.

-Sellaste la puerta del tiempo

-Así es y no sé cuánto dure Sailor Pluto

-Pero ellos siguen ahí y….

-La sailor scout del futuro están protegiendo y luchando, la neo reina está a salvo y la futura princesa de Tokio también, por lo que aún hay esperanza pero debemos actuar rápido.

-¿Qué, por eso debemos agradecerte? –Dijo Uranus

-Uranus como siempre tan impulsiva, pero no espero nada, solo espero que cuando llegue el momento todo salga bien –Miro a Sailor Moon –Prepárate porque esta vez será la vida o la muerte Sailor Moon, nos vemos.

-Espera

Sailor Blue Moon se fue del lugar, mientras ellas observaban el camino por donde se había ido.

En la noche Serena se encontraba en su habitación a punto de dormirse cuando…

-¿Serena? ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro Rini, ¿Qué sucede?

-Mis padres confiaron en esa Sailor Blue Moon, aunque no entiendo porque, me ordenaron que huyera con ella.

-Tus padres solo hicieron lo mejor para ti.

-Lo sé, pero tengo miedo –Le confeso –Tengo mucho miedo, ya no había pasado nada en Tokio de cristal desde aquella vez pero ahora….

-No te preocupes mi pequeña Rini todo estará bien –Le dijo mientras la abrazaba –Tranquila

-Si –La abrazo –Gracias mama

Se sonrojaron levemente pero siguieron abrazadas.

En la casa de Rei…

Ella se encontraba acostada pero estaba muy inquieta todo lo que había sucedido la había puesto nerviosa además de las indirectas que hacia Sailor Blue Moon con respecto a Serena.

Estaba en un lugar desierto parecía la tierra estaba destruido mientras caminaba por ahí, se percató de que habían muchos cuerpos en todas partes impactada continuo caminando, cuando….

-No imposible –Vio el cuerpo de… -¡Esto no es verdad!

Escucho una risa estruendosa y malvada que sonaba del otro lado, rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde provenía aquella risa pero por más que buscaba no encontraba nada pero si encontró otros dos cuerpos una de un joven con capa y una niña con traje de marinero y…

-¡Basta!

 _-¿Qué te sucede Mars?_

-¿Quién eres?

 _-Soy el rey del universo_

-Muéstrate

 _-Jajajaja estoy en toda la galaxia Mars ¿no ves?_

-¡¿Quién eres?!

 _-Soy el poderoso Señor del caos, el rey de la oscuridad y de la desesperanza, soy el gran Waru, el más poderoso de la galaxia y gracias a Sailor Zero acabo de terminar mi misión y ahora soy dueño de todo._

-¿Sailor Zero?

 _-Sí, que no te gusta ver a tus amigos, creí que te alegraría_

-Esto no es verdad, es solo un sueño –Se sujetó la cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente para despertar

 _-¿Quién dice que este es un sueño común?_

Se hizo presente un hombre alto con capa de color roja con negro y con un rostro deforme muy pálido, con unas manos delgadas y grandes garras, con los ojos rojos y un báculo de color rojo con negro, que se parecía al que sailor Zero tenia.

 _-Las hermanas Moon son mías_

Le enseño unas luces que…

-¡¿Qué?! Imposible

Waru le señalo hacia el otro lado donde habían un cuerpo con un traje de marinero, sujetado por unas ramas que salían desde la tierra, ya estaba muy pálido el rostro de aquella persona y más allá vio el cuerpo de otra persona que no se alcanzaba a ver bien el rostro pero tenía un traje parecido al de Sailor Moon, pero se quedó mirando más el que estaba sujetado por las ramas, se quedó bastante impresionada, comenzó a sollozar.

-¡Imposible!

Sintió que su coraje no pudo más y comenzó a atacar varias veces con su poder, hasta que….

-¡Rei!

-Eh…

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Cómo?

-Lo siento Nicolas –Dijo al darse cuenta de que sus gritos habían hecho que él quisiera ver si estaba bien y también había atacado en la realidad y por poco le había dado a Nicolas.

¿Qué fue ese sueño?, pensaba mientras iba caminando hacia su escuela, ¿fue un sueño o fue…..? ¿Una premonición?

Mientras iba llegando a su escuela, pensaba en mejor comentarles sobre aquel sueño a sus amigas, después de clases iría a buscarlas.

 **Hola a todos mis lectores**

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, espero que este nuevo capitulo les agrade como los otros, siempre procuro actualizar lo mas antes posible y espero no decepcionarlos**

 **si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien se aceptan todo tipo de reviews jejjee no hay limite**

 **¿Waru se saldra con la suya? ¿que le pasara a Sailor Zero si realmente logra con lo mandado por Waru? ¿Que pasara en Tokio con los reyes? no se pierdan el proximo capitulo :D**

 **muchas gracias y espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo**

 **saludso y lindo inicio de semana**


	6. CAPITULO 6 SAILOR SATURN

Desde hace tiempo había tenido una premonición donde la chica del cabello rubio moría, ella sabía que en algún momento podría hacerse realidad pero siempre quiso creer en ella.

-¿Qué te sucede Hotaru? –Miro a su padre quien un día estuvo poseído por el mal

-Nada papa

Ella había regresado con su padre para tener una vida normal como las demás sailor Scout querían pero no podían evitar que ella fuera la persona que era en realidad, ella era Sailor Saturn la guardiana del planeta Saturno y la Sailor de la destrucción.

-Papa ¿puedo pasear un rato en el parque?

-Claro mi pequeña –Se levantó y se preparó para llevarla -¿vamos?

-Si

Esa visión que tuve fue cuando era aún una niña, pensaba mientras estaba en un columpio un poco alejada de su padre quien leía un libro tranquilamente.

La princesa puede que este…..que esta vez…. Pensaba cuando de pronto

-¡Hotaru!

Vio a una pequeña niña de colitas y unos chongos que parecían la oreja de un conejo -¿Rini?

-¡Si! –Se acercó rápidamente para abrazarla lo cual hizo que ambas cayeran al suelo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Regrese del futuro Hotaru

-Ya veo –Iban caminando por la acera de regreso a casa de Hotaru, su padre iba atrás de ellas

-¿Qué tienes?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-He notado que estás distraída – _Que irónico_ , pensó Hotaru, le sonrió dulcemente –Tal vez no te dio gusto verme nuevamente

-No es nada de eso Rini es solo que…estaba pensando en algo

-Ya veo ¿en qué pensabas?

-No es nada importante

-¡Chicas! ¡Hola!

Al frente estaban todas las Sailor Scout, a excepción con las que siempre estaba ella.

-Hola Rini –Serena se acercó –Te dije que no quiero que andes sola Rini, puede ser peligroso

-Hay Serena a ti tampoco te gusta que te cuiden cuando estas en peligro ¿o sí?

-Bueno si pero yo soy adulta y tu aun eres una niña –Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesta

-Si no actúas como tal….

-Bueno ya basta chicas, debemos de darnos prisa –Miro su reloj –Rei nos tiene que decir sobre ese sueño que tuvo y no podemos retrasarnos mas

-Ya voy Ami

-Rini vendrás con nosotras ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero quería ir a ver a Darien….

-Iremos después de ir a ver a Rei, te lo prometo

-Está bien –Se volteo para ver a Hotaru –Hotaru ¿quieres venir?

-Bueno yo….

-Ve pequeña, yo te esperaré en la casa ¿te parece bien?

-Ok

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Rei, las estaba esperando para contarles, ya había estado preguntando a los dioses sobre el sueño pero no hubo una respuesta negativa de que aquel sueño fuera eso un sueño, lo cual asusto más a Rei.

-Bien Rei ¿nos contaras ese sueño?

-Si –Miro a Hotaru y a Rini –No sé si sea buena idea que….

-No te preocupes –La miro serena –No hay problema de que escuchen

-Bien –Suspiro mientras les contaba lo que había soñado.

Mientras ella narraba todo lo ocurrido, Hotaru se sorprendió ya que ella también había soñado esa vez con la destrucción del planeta y con la extinción de la luz plateada y la muerte de la chica de cabellos rubios, quien estaba atada a unas ramas que salían de la tierra.

A diferencia que ella sabía que esto si era verdad ya que tanto Michiru como Haruka le habían dicho que ella tenía el poder de las predicciones, pero nunca lo había tomado muy en cuenta, pero ahora al escuchar que Rei la Sailor del planeta marte también había tenido una visión, no había duda.

-¿Quién es Waru?

-No lo sé Mina

-Esto quiere decir que las hermanas Moon están en peligro, pero….. –Miro a Serena –Sabemos que Serena es la princesa de la luna pero ¿Quién diablos es la otra? ¿Dónde la encontraremos? Para protegerla

-No lo sé Lita pero –Serena las miro –Las Sailor Start Light están aquí para buscarla y protegerla igual que a mí.

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte grito que provenía de la casa de Rei, todas corrieron al lugar y vieron un demonio ahí corriendo detrás del abuelo y de Nicolas.

-Hay que transformarse chicas –Dijo Luna

Todas se transformaron y comenzó una batalla, a excepción de Hotaru quien no sabía si hacerlo o no, tenía meses que no se transformaba en Sailor Saturn, mientras se debatía apareció una segunda persona del mal.

-Sailor Moon entrégamelos –Se fue contra de ella –Dámelos

Todas trataron de acercarse pero en ese momento aparecieron más demonios y no pudieron ayudar a serena, quien estaba asfixiándose ya que Sailor Zero la tenía agarrada del cuello.

-Entrégame tu semilla estelar y el cristal de plata o…. –La apretó más –Morirás

-¡Dulce corazón rosa! ¡Ataca! –Rini quien logro acercarse había atacado a Sailor Zero, quien la tomo también para que no la atacara más -¡Aaaah!

-¡ChibiMoon!

-Esta es la princesa del futuro cristal de Tokio, ya nos habíamos visto ¿cierto?

-Suéltanos

-Jajaja sabes tus padres ya son nuestros.

-¡Mientes!

Hotaru no soporto más y se transformó, una vez terminado esto se colocó cerca de ellas –¡Campo de energía!

-¡Tierraaaa, tiembla!

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

-¡Grito Mortal!

Los tres ataques dieron de lleno a Sailor Zero, Saturn había protegido a Sailor Moon y ChibiMoon, quienes la miraban sonrientes.

-Nos veremos después Sailor Moon –Miro a ChibiMoon –Cuida a tu tesoro, porque sé dónde encontrarlo jajajaja

En ese momento Sailor Blue Moon llego al lugar –Sailor Moon ya no hay más tiempo, se nos está agotando, tienes que saber la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

Tuxedo Mask llego al lado de Serena y Rini –Sailor Moon, debes ser fuerte y pase lo que pase, recuerda que el destino de cada uno de nosotros, depende solo de nosotros mismos

Sailor Moon confundida volteo a ver a Sailor Blue Moon –Te escucho

Sailor Blue Moon le sonrió y se acercó a ella…

 **Hola a todos queridos lectores:**

 **antes que nada quiero agredecerles a todos por sus reviews y espero que este nuevo capitulo les agrade como los anteriores.**

 **si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien no hay limite de reviews se aceptan todos**

 **saludos nos leeremos en la proxima**

 **:D**


	7. CAPITULO 7 LA OTRA PRINCESA MOON

Sailor Blue Moon se acercó a Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask.

-Bien que les parece si vamos a un lugar más privado

-No lo creo –Uranus y Neptune se acercaron –No sabemos quién eres y es mejor que te vayas

-No dejaremos que te acerques a la princesa –Neptune tomo posición de ataque –Más vale que te vayas por las buenas o si….

-¡Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune! No la ataquen –Sailor Pluto se acercó –Creo que te conozco ¿me equivoco?

-Claro que no Sailor Pluto, hace mucho tiempo que nos conocimos –Le sonrió amablemente –Tal vez en otra época.

Uranus y Neptune desistieron aunque no confiaban mucho en ella, mientras todas se fueron juntas caminando en dirección hacia el departamento de Darien para poder platicar con esa extraña Sailor Scout.

Una vez dentro Darien se sentó en junto con Serena y Hela quienes se encontraban sentadas en el sofá de la sala mientras que las demás se encontraban sentadas en sillas o de pie, poniendo atención completa en ella.

-Cristal de Tokio fue tomado –Miro a todos –Los reyes del futuro de esta gran ciudad han sido capturados –Miro a Serena –La neo reina le ha sido arrebato el cristal de plata y su semilla estelar suprema.

-¡¿Qué?! Tengo que regresar –Rini estaba escuchando de inmediato se puso en pie para abrir la puerta del tiempo con la llave que se le había otorgado.

-Hay que detenerla –Hela se levantó pero no fue necesario en ese momento llego una luz dorada que envolvió a Rini y a los demás los dejo sin poder ver de momento hacia el lugar.

 _Tranquila mi pequeña dama, todo estará bien pero debes de guarda eso, no puedes ir ya que si vas podría_ …Rini en cuanto escucho la voz guardo poco a poco la llave en su bolsillo

De pronto aquella luz dorada empezó a desaparecer y poco a poco todos vislumbraron aquella figura que estaba junto a Rini.

-¿Qué hace aquí el Pegaso? –Pregunto Ami

El Pegaso estaba al lado de ella, quien lo abrazaba mientras lloraba.

Eliot se convirtió en su forma humana mientras abrazaba a Rini –Príncipe Endimión la tierra de Ilusión ha sido atacada por esta fuerza maligna que está buscando a la princesa serena y también –Miro a Rini –A la pequeña dama

-¿Por eso has abandonado la tierra de ilusión?

-Si así es, desde hace unos días tuvimos ataques de algunos enemigos no eran tan fuertes pero –Miro a Hela –Llego un día Sailor Ceres o más bien dicho Sailor Zero como se hace llamar ahora y nos atacó con el caos, tuvimos que abandonar el lugar.

-Serena –La llamo nuevamente Hela –Sabes el caos está buscando a la persona que pueda derrotarlo, Rei –La miro –Has tenido una premonición ¿me equivoco?

-No te equivocas, pero pensaba que solo era un sueño….

-No lo es, yo mande ese sueño para que me ayudaras a preparar a Serena pero ya no hay tiempo –Volteo a ver a Serena –Tu también tuviste un sueño ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si

-Bien, yo soy la chica del sueño que tuviste –Serena asintió solamente –Serena cuando fue el milenio de plata y antes de que la reina Beryl atacara el reino, nuestra madre me había enviado a luchar junto a nuestro padre para pelear contra el mal –Serena abrió los ojos demasiado de la sorpresa –El murió en la batalla, pero logre escapar y quedarme entre la gente del planeta tierra, estaba débil –Dijo débilmente –No podía volver y no sabía si nuestra madre pensaba que yo…. –Se calló mientras se ponía de pie –Por fin llego el final de la reina Beryl, pero también acabo con la reina serenity y con los habitantes de ahí.

Todos sorprendidos miraron cada uno de sus movimientos mientras andaba de aquí para allá….

-La reina serenity al enviar a todos a una nueva vida, también me envió a mí, solamente que no renací en este planeta si no en la luna nuevamente pero en la época del milenio azul, por eso mi nombre como Sailor Scout es Sailor Blue Moon.

-¿Pero entonces eres mi hermana?

-Si Serena soy tu hermana y la otra princesa de la luna del milenio de plata, tal vez te preguntes porque tengo la misma forma física que tú, bien es porque mi cuerpo fue destruido y mi semilla estelar viajo hasta aquí para encontrarte, tú la guardaste durante un largo tiempo pero ya no puede ser así.

-¿Creaste una doble Serena? –Rei no parecía muy convencida

-Si así es, con la poca energía y una cuanta tomada de ti Serena, logre crear físicamente otra Serena pero no soy tu, soy Hela y la futura reina de la luna Blue. Si estoy aquí es para tratar de protegerte, aunque las predicciones son claras, morirás Serena ese es tu destino –Miro a Darien –Sabes que al final en tu intento de salvar a Sailor Zero será en vano y morirás, así como trataste de salvar a Hotaru quien casi te mata.

-Pero aún puede hacerse algo….

-Sabía que dirías eso, no se puede salvar a Sailor Zero, así que o me ayudas a matarla o mejor no me estorbes –Dijo mirándola fríamente –A pesar de que eres mi hermana y la que posee el cristal de plata no sabes cómo llevar una pelea, Sailor Zero vendrá a robarte lo que más amas, eso incluye a la pequeña dama y al príncipe de la tierra es decir a Endimión.

-Pero….

-Entiende ya no hay tiempo los futuros reyes de Tokio de cristal han sido capturados, la neo reina prácticamente ha muerto, la única esperanza que quedas para el universo eres tu Serena

-Ya lo sé pero…

-Tienes dos opciones morir en manos de Zero y del caos intentando salvar a Ceres o morir tratando de salvar al mundo

-Yo….

-Esto empezara a ponerse peor, la puerta del tiempo no tarda en ser abierta y pronto entraran a las diferentes dimensiones, pueden atacar en cualquier momento, esperaba que la tierra de ilusión resistiera, pero ya la atacaron, la gente del mundo de este planeta comenzara con guerras, los desastres y después la destrucción total, porque ya no habrá una esperanza viva en sus corazones.

-Te equivocas –Rini la miro –Todo es posible y hay muchos que podrán mantener la esperanza viva, además Eliot está aquí y mantendrá a salvo la mayor parte de los sueños de las personas y….

-Eres idéntica a tu madre, pequeña dama aunque algunos no pierdan la fe ni sus sueños, serían muy pocos, esta vez el caos vendrá y podrían debatirse en un momento entre la vida y la muerte, tendrán que tomar una decisión cuando llegue el momento de si matar o morir en vano –Miro a Serena –No puedes morir aunque las predicciones son claras tu destino está marcado por tu terquedad de querer salvar a todos, solo porque crees que aún son buenos en el fondo.

-Hela todavía podemos salvar a Sailor Ceres ¿no lo crees?

-No y como veo que no tendré tu apoyo será mejor que no estorbes –Se acercó a Serena y de pronto….

-¡Serena!

Darien grito mientras las chicas atacaban a Hela quien inmediatamente huyo del lugar, Rini y Eliot también se acercaron para atacarla pero era demasiado tarde….

 **Hola a todos mis queridos lectores.**

 **aqui esta otro capitulo de esta pequeña historia espero que sea de su agrado como los otros**

 **a todos les agradezco sus reviews y espero no decepcionarlos con este nuevo cap y se aceptan cualquier tipo de review no hay limites jejeje :D**

 **¿que le hizo Hela a Serena? ¿Lograran Salvar a Ceres y evitar la muerte de Serena? no se pierdan el proximo capitulo**

 **hasta entonces**

 **saludos ;D**


	8. 8 LA PRINCESA SERENA ¡HAY QUE SALVARLA!

Serena solo sintió que por una fuerza más poderosa se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos inmediatamente, mientras sentía que su cuerpo era congelado o ¿atrapado?

No entendía porque su hermana había provocado esto, estaba consciente de que si cerró los ojos era por ella, le había dicho que si no la ayudaría que no le estorbara, debía despertar de aquel sueño ¿o pesadilla?

En ese momento se encontró en la luna, estaba en el….

-Serena –La llamo la voz de una mujer que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-¿Reina serenity?

-Serena ¡despierta! –Rei y los demás intentaban despertarla pero….

Un cristal azulado empezó a cubrir a Serena, quien estaba inconsciente.

-¡Serena! –Darien se quedó a su lado sin soltarla -¡Vamos despierta!

Rini se acercó inmediatamente a sus futuros padres -¡Serena! Por favor despierta –El cristal comenzó a cubrirla un poco también, por lo que Darien le pidió que se alejara.

-¡Haz caso Rini! –Darien le gritaba (nunca lo había hecho) pero aun así Rini no se movió –Eliot por favor llévate a Rini de aquí.

Inmediatamente Eliot se acercó a ella y la tomo para alejarla de ahí, ella se resistió pero poco a poco fue sacada del cristal azul.

-Debemos de hacer algo –Lita se intentó acercar -¿Qué?

-La única forma de rescatarla es yendo tras Hela –Hotaru la había tomado del brazo

-Debemos ir entonces por ella –Haruka y Michiru comenzaron a caminar

-¿Creen que lograran convencerla?

-No lo sabemos Rei pero debemos intentarlo ¿no?

-Miren el televisor chicas –Artemis llego corriendo

Inmediatamente lo encendieron, estaban las noticias. Había derrumbe en varios lugares donde la gente estaba luchando por obtener algunos víveres, había desastres naturales también y la gente parecía desorbitada y había más quienes escribían que era el fin del mundo, pasaron varias imágenes de todo lo que comenzaba a pasar.

-Todo esto se debe a la completa oscuridad que hay en este momento ¿verdad Kyo?

-Si así Joe y es que un gran fenómeno ocurrió en el universo, como podrán apreciar en la siguiente imagen tanto el sol como la luna han desaparecido

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron las chicas al unísono sin poder creer, volteando a ver inmediatamente a Serena

-Los científicos nos han enviado unas imágenes donde podremos apreciar el aura de color rojo que cubre estos dos grandes componentes que forman nuestro sistema solar.

En ese momento una imagen apareció en el televisor, el sol y la luna estaban totalmente en negro pero tenían un aura de color rojo alrededor de esta, era impresionante ver esa imagen y como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos paso todo esto.

-Si terminan por completo de llenar este planeta, también Darien caerá en un sueño como la última vez –Luna se acercó a Artemis

-Debemos ir por Hela para que despierte a Serena y pueda terminar con el caos –Haruka mientras se dirigía a la salida

-Vamos entonces –Dijo Ami levantándose

Empezaron a caminar a la salida y una vez afuera se transformaron en Sailor Scout, entonces vieron un campo de energía al otro lado de la ciudad donde seguramente se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea.

-Darien, ¿estarán bien verdad?

-Claro que si Rini –Le sonrió –Por favor tienes que ir a pelear en lugar de nosotros

-Si lo se

-Eliot cuidara por favor

-Claro príncipe Endimión –Miro a Rini -¿Vamos?

-Si –Miro a la pareja –Serena te prometo que hare que despiertes pronto, mama

Al salir del edificio vieron a las chicas correr, las siguieron hacia el gran campo de energía.

-Jajajaja ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste?

-¡Por el poder de….! –Sailor Zero ataco

-Eres patética Sailor Blue Moon, ya tengo a la Guardiana del sol y ahora pronto tendré a una de las princesas de la luna –Le sonrió -¿Verdad? Princesa Hela

Ella se quedó impresionada ¿Cómo se había enterado?

-No te sorprendas oí la conversación y también sé que la verdadera identidad de tu hermana es Serena TSukino, así que pronto estará aquí, los enemigos ya fueron por ella –Sonrió maliciosamente

-Maldición –Volteo a ver hacia el departamento de Darien donde su hermana pensaba que estaba a salvo pero…. –Tengo que volver –Murmuro para ella misma

Se quiso encaminar para allá pero….

-¿crees que te dejare ir con ella? Jajajaja pero que ilusa eres… ¡toma!

-¡Estrella de sailor Maker!

-¿Quién eres?

-Somos estrellas fugaces que viaja por el universo y que han venido a derrotarte ¡Sailor Start Figther!

-¡Sailor Start Healer!

-¡Sailor Start Maker!

-¡También nosotras! Sailor Mars

-Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor ChibiMoon, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn

-¡Y te castigaremos en el nombre de la tierra!

-Creo que es un poco tarde –Alzo sus manos –El caos ya está aquí ¡Amo Waru todo esta listo!

En ese momento la tierra empezó a temblar una gran fuerza maligna se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba, quien sonrisa burlonamente a todas las Sailor Scout.

-Sailor Blue Moon –ChibiMoon se acercó –Debes de despertar a Serena para que derrote el caos por favor

-Solo la estoy protegiendo –Miro hacia Sailor Zero –Tengo que derrotarla porque la princesa Serena no puede morir –Sin dejar hablar a nadie se fue directo hacia Sailor Zero

-¡Sailor Blue Moon!

Vieron la escena horrorizadas….

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de la historia que espero sea de su agrado**

 **tambien les agradezco a todos por sus reviews y espero que este capitulo tambien les guste y no dececpcionarlos se aceptan todo tipo de reviews no hay limites ;D**

 **¿que pasara con la tierra o mas bien con el mundo entero? ¿serena podra ser despertada a tiempo? ¿cuanto mas lo pensara hela? no se pierdan el proximo capitulo hasta entonces jjeeje ;D**

 **nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo**

 **gracias y lindo dia**


	9. 9 LA DESESPERANZA DE SAILOR BLUE MOON

Blue Moon se encontraba tirada en el suelo, había sido atacado por Zero, quien no había tenido compasión, las demás Sailor Scout se acercaron para comenzar una batalla fatal que tal vez significara la muerte para algunas.

-Sailor Blue Moon, ¡levántate! –ChibiMoon estaba tratando de ayudarla

-No hay más esperanza, si no he podido derrotarla nadie más podrá hacerlo

-¿Por qué piensas así? ¿Se supone que eres hermana de serena no?

-Lo soy –Miro a la ChibiMoon -¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma?

-Porque no pareces ser hermana de mi madre –Sentencio duramente, después cambio su expresión por una más dulce –Serena es positiva y nunca pierde la fe.

-Pero no es que se trate solo de fe, estoy tratando de proteger la única esperanza que quedara en el universo –Dijo tristemente –Trato de salvar a la princesa de la luna, la poseedora del cristal de plata, la luz de esperanza para todos, la futura neo reina de Tokio de cristal y mi hermana.

-Tal vez crees que la proteges –Start Light se acercó –Pero tal vez ella no necesita la protección y menos si es alejándola de esta batalla, donde ella sabe que puede que sus amigas no tengan ninguna oportunidad contra Sailor Zero.

-¿Confías en ella? Sé que no lo haces, de haberlo hecho serena estaría aquí para pelear con nosotras –ChibiMoon se agacho –Por favor debes de recuperar la esperanza y la fe, sobre todo confía en ella.

¿Cómo confiar que ella matara a Sailor Zero?, pensó, la conozco sé que no lo hará eso si no todo lo contrario, buscara la forma de ayudarla, según serena de salvarla porque merece una segunda oportunidad.

No podía confiar en la conciencia ni decisiones de su hermana porque por mucho que la quisiera a pesar de no haber convivido con ella durante hace mucho tiempo, la había estado vigilando por eso no podía confiar en ella.

Sabía perfectamente que si la despertaba podría morir en su inútil intento de rescatar a Zero y no podía arriesgarse de que se perdiera la batalla y que el universo se quedara sin una esperanza como la que representaba serena.

Recordó lo que paso cuando la sailor de la destrucción se hizo presente en la tierra y como Sailor Moon le había entregado la copa lunar pensando que Hotaru estaría a salvo después.

 **FLASH BACK**

-¡No lo hagas Sailor Moon! –Gritaban Neptune y Uranus desde un árbol sujetadas.

-Ella aún está ahí –Menciono mientras hacía aparecer la copa lunar –Ella está ahí lo se

Se acercó a Hotaru y su padre, a quien le entrego la copa lunar –Muchas gracias

Sailor Moon le sonrió.

-Tú no eres el enviado del bien –Uranus estaba furiosa

-Lo que suceda será tu culpa solamente –Neptune también estaba realmente molesta

En ese momento Hotaru quien ahora ya tenía la copa lunar, sonrió y lo poco que quedaba de Hotaru en ese cuerpo desapareció.

De pronto todo tembló y el mal empezó a llegar a la tierra.

Sailor Saturn nació y entrego el corazón puro a su dueño quien se encontraba viva gracias a la energía de su padre, después de hacerlo llego al lugar donde se encontraba la gran energía maligna.

Sailor Moon pensaba que era Hotaru pero Saturn se encargó de convencerla de que ya no existía tal persona y que ella era la única capaz de destruir el mal.

Sailor Moon intento entrar a esa gran energía al principio no lo logro pero….

 **END FLASH BACK**

Recordó entonces que su hermana por su gran amor, esperanza y ganas de ir a ayudar a la sailor de la destrucción se convirtió en Súper Sailor Moon e ingreso a la batalla de Saturn y el faraón 90 y….

 _"Por favor confía en mí"_ , escucho una voz que se le hacía conocida, en ese momento Zero ataco a todos.

-¡Laser de estrella fugaz!

Start Figther ataco, corriendo hacia Zero, comenzando una batalla con ella.

-Es demasiado fuerte no sé si podamos vencerla –Uranus caminaba tocándose el hombro izquierdo el cual le sangraba.

-¿Otra vez con el pesimismo? –Neptune apareció a su lado caminando con dificultad

-Claro que no pero no sé cuánto más aguantare y ahora no tenemos a Sailor Moon

-Vaya no creía ver el día en que confiaras tanto en una niña llorona como le decías –Bromeo Neptune

-Yo nunca dije eso

-Quieren dejar de platicar y mejor poner atención a la batalla –Pluto se levantó –Hay que ir ayudar a las Start Lights –Miro como ellas estaban peleando con dificultan contra Zero

-¡Infierno estelar de Healer!

Zero no esquivo ese ataque y con una sonrisa miro a Start Healer y se preparó a atacar.

-¡Campo de energía!

El ataque no llego a las Start Lights gracias a Saturn, quien las protegió.

-¡Saeta flameante de Marte!

-¡Cadena de amor venus!

-¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

Los tres ataques se combinaron para atacar a Zero, a quien tampoco le hizo ningún daño, ella solo sonrió y volvió a atacar, las Sailor fueron aventadas hacia los edificios vacíos del alrededor.

Mercury se acercó –Es mi turno ¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio! –Zero ataco nuevamente -¡Imposible! No le hizo nada

-¿Qué haremos? Es demasiado fuerte –Miro a ChibiMoon – Sera mejor que te escondas pequeña dama

-Pero Pluto – La miro sorprendida –No lo hare

-No seas necia, tienes que irte antes de que vuelva a atacar

-No –Miro a Sailor Blue Moon –Por favor dime ¿Cómo despertamos a Serena?

-Solo yo puedo hacerlo –Se puso de pie –Pero creo que aún podemos tener una oportunidad –Saco un cristal de color azul –Este es el crystal Blue, espero que tenga el poder para derrotarla.

-¿Crystal Blue?

Sailor Blue Moon se acercó a Zero y en sus manos con el Crystal Blue -¡Por el poder del Crystal Blue!

Un rayo de luz azulado salió de este y le dio de lleno a Zero.

-¡Lo logro! –Dijeron al unísono

Por favor, por favor que pueda derrotarlos por favor, pensaba tratando de tener fe en su poder.

Después de atacarlos se empezó a deslumbrar un poco después de la niebla producida por el ataque y…

-¡Imposible!

Zero estaba poniéndose de pie quitándose un ligero hilo de sangre de su boca, después sonriendo vio a Sailor Blue Moon.

-Jajajaja qué fácil te pusiste en evidencia Princesa y al parecer ahora ya tendré a las dos princesas de la luna -Dijo burlonamente

Sailor Blue Moon volteo hacia atrás y con horror vio lo que se avecinaba.

-¡No!

Ahora si ya no hay mas esperanza, pensó tristemente mientras se quedaba congelada por lo que se veía venir.

 **Hola a todo mis queridos lectores**

 **aqui les tengo otro nuevo capitulo y de antemano les agradezco mucho sus reviews de verdad muchas gracias y espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste y si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejejej se aceptan todos no hay limites**

 **saludos**


	10. CAPITULO 10 LOS CRISTALES PARTE 1

-¡No!

Serena era traída por los demonios de Waru, Blue Moon veía con horror la escena, no era posible que no hubiera podido ni proteger a su hermana ni dejar que las ayudara tampoco, se sentía terriblemente impotente por no haber podido impedir que ella cayera en manos de Waru.

-¡Serena! –Todas las demás gritaron al unísono pero alguien comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraba….

-¡dulce corazón rosa, ataca!

-¡Sailor Chibi Moon!

Chibi Moon había atacado a los malignos que llevaban el cuerpo de su madre, pero no logro realmente poder liberarla, así que comenzó a golpear mientras intentaba no ser atrapada también.

-¡Grito Mortal!

-¡Tierra tiembla!

-¡Maremoto de Neptune!

Saturn rápidamente se había colocado donde se encontraban Chibi Moon y serena….

-¡Campo de energía!

-Serena tienes que despertar –Zarandeo un poco pero era inútil -¡Sailor Blue Moon despiértala!

Pero antes de que ella respondiera Zero la ataco nuevamente llevándosela frente donde se encontraba la gran mancha negra aproximándose a la tierra.

-¡Ahora sí, dame tu cristal Blue y tu semilla princesa!

Blue Moon solo le sonrió mientras rápidamente con la poca energía que le quedaba atacaba.

Un rayo de luz azul salió de su mano donde tenía el cristal y este dio de lleno a Zero, aprovechando todo este momento y contando que solo tendría unos segundos, se dirigió rápidamente a su hermana quien aún estaba inconsciente pero ahora en manos de las sailor Scout

-Serena –Se acercó rápidamente a su rostro con el cristal aun en sus manos, puso el cristal en la comisura de los labios de ella y salió un rayo de luz pequeño haciendo que su hermana empezara abrir los ojos –Perdóname…

-No hay nada que perdonar, podemos hacerlo ahora juntas Sailor Blue Moon –Le tomo una mano, ella le sonrió a medias

-Espero que todas las predicciones que hemos tenido solo no se hagan en realidad, por querer salvar a quien ya no se puede….

-Yo creo que si se puede, claro que se puede –La miro sonriente –Confía en mí

Ella la miro sorprendida esa misma voz que escucho entonces, serena le había dicho eso anteriormente y ella torpemente no le creyó….

-¡Eternal Sailor Moon transformación!

-¿En verdad creen que ahora que despertaron a Sailor Moon, me derrotaran? Jajaja que ingenuidad la suya.

En ese momento apareció también….

-¡Me lastimaste! –Zero se tomaba su mano donde la rosa había causado un rasguño -¿Quién demonios eres?

-Soy Tuxedo Mask y no permitiré que lastimes más este planeta hermoso.

 _-Ah, es el príncipe Endimión_ –Dijo una voz – _Zero no lo vayas a matar, necesitamos que nos entregue el cristal dorado y él sabe mejor que nadie donde lo guarda_

Chibi Moon involuntariamente volteo a ver a Eliot, ahora que lo pensaba no traía un cuerno dorado como la vez pasada que resulte ser el cristal dorado, pero…. ¿entonces donde esta?

-Sailor Zero –Sailor Eternal la llamo –Creo que no debes seguir peleando, todas somos amigas y debemos….

La ataco, pero Tuxedo Mask la salvo rápidamente alejándola de ahí.

-¿Por qué no quieres escuchar?

-Porque se perfectamente que es lo que ella tiene que decirme y la respuesta es no –Miro hacia el cielo, siempre estuve sola y no he tenido una vida feliz, hasta ahora así que no, ¡no!

Comenzó a atacar a todos y las demás también hicieron lo mismo y comenzó nuevamente una batalla entre ellas y Zero.

-¡Saeta llameante de marte!

-¡Amor y belleza de venus!

-¡Saeta relampagueante de júpiter!

-¡Radio tica acuática de mercurio!

-¡Curación total lunar acción!

-¡Por el poder de la luna Blue!

Todas atacaban a todos y cada uno de los sirvientes de Waru, mientras la gran sombra negra empezaba a cubrir más y más a la tierra.

Tuxedo Mask luchaba al lado de Sailor Moon, mientras Eliot cuidaba a la pequeña dama, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a sus dos grandes tesoros, tenía miedo de que en algún momento las predicciones de Sailor Blue Moon y de las demás que tenían el don se hicieran realidad.

Pensando en lo que hizo la última vez que vio a Eliot….

FLASH BACK

Se encontraba en ilusión, no entendía que hacia ahí y de inmediato supo que se encontraba soñando, camino por los pasillos mientras esperaba que alguien apareciera….

-Príncipe Endimión

Eliot salió detrás de unos arbustos.

-Eliot, ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Yo quise que viniera, sabe príncipe Endimión –Lo miro con preocupación –He tenido un mal presentimiento y no sé si deba seguir ignorándolo

-¿Qué es?

-Vera después de la última vez que atacaron a ilusión, he puesto más empeño para que no vuelva a pasar pero….

Darien se acercó a él mientras le indicaba que prosiguiera

-Pues tal vez este loco pero, creo que nuevamente nos atacara la oscuridad y temo que si se queda el cristal dorado que usted me entrego pueda pasar algo terrible

-¿Qué propones hacer?

-Creo que será mejor que se lo lleve.

-Pero tú lo has cuidado muy bien, creo que tú lo cuidaras mejor que yo –Decía mientras doblaba la mano de Eliot donde se encontraba el cristal

-No lo creo, por favor yo….

En ese momento la tierra de ilusión tembló y Darien comenzó a salir de su sueño, dejando a un Eliot preocupado yendo hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ataque.

Despertó y nuevamente estaba en su departamento pero ahora tenía algo mas una enorme preocupación de no saber si era un sueño o era realidad y si lo era ¿Estará bien Eliot? ¿el cristal dorado…?

END FLASH BACK

Siguió con la batalla, peleando mientras trataba de descifrar en el rostro de Eliot la respuesta que quería escuchar hasta que…..

-¡No!

Atacaron a Eliot entre varios y lo sujetaron….

-¡Eliot!

-¡Te tengo!

Chibi Moon fue sujetada por Zero…

-¡Ahora si Sailor Moon! –Le sonrió, Sailor Moon al ver a Chibi Moon en sus brazos dejo lo que hacía para prestar atención -¡Entrégame el cristal de plata y tu semilla estelar suprema o… -Se rio aún más -¡Tu adorada hija, la pequeña dama muere ahora!

Enterró en Rini la navaja que tenía haciendo que de su cuello escurriera una pequeña gota de sangre.

-¡No!

Grito mientras una luz plateada salía de su frente.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **aqui nuevamente subiendo un capitulo nuevo que espero sea de su agrado y de antemano muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto pero aqui esta ya espero que si les guste si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejejej no hay limites recuerden ;D**

 **muchas gracias saludos :D**


	11. CAPITULO 11 LOS CRISTALES PARTE 2

Un rayo de luz deslumbro a Zero y esta tuvo que soltar a Chibi Moon quien fue tomada por Eliot, mientras tanto Sailor Moon, trataba con todas sus fuerzas lograr hacer cambiar de opinión a Zero.

 _"por favor Sailor Ceres vuelve a ser tu misma, no tienes por qué estar sola, en realidad nadie debería de estarlo, te prometo que nunca más volverá a ser así"_

-¿Qué diablos?

 _"Por favor vuelve a la normalidad, debe de haber un malentendido y por eso piensas que estas sola pero no es así, por favor regresa a ser la Sailor Scout que eras"_

-¡No! –Una sombra apareció colocándose al lado de Zero e impidiendo que la luz que despedía Sailor Moon llegara a ella.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo soy el amo del universo a partir de ahora –Sonrió –Soy Waru el amo del mal y ahora el amo de todo el universo.

Sailor Blue Moon, se quedó paralizada realmente era el, este iba a ser el final si Waru ya había llegado probablemente todo acabaría en cuanto el mal llegara, recordando lo que había pasado cuando Waru atacaba en otros planetas, llego a su mente una plática que tuvo con James un guardián de la luna actual….

 **FLASH BACK**

Iban caminando a lo largo del palacio de la luna Azul, habían logrado reconstruir un pequeño mundo al otro lado de la luna, donde comenzaron una nueva vida al lado de ella, la princesa Hera que era de una belleza increíble, bueno al menos eso le parecía.

-Princesa Hera –Dijo sonrojándose un poco al recordar la petición de ella y que aún no cumplía.

-James ya te he dicho que me llames solo Hera por favor –Dijo un poco molesta

Se ve tan hermosa cuando se enoja…

-James ¿crees que en algún momento esto vuelva a ocurrir? –Pregunto al detenerse a ver el mural donde estaba pintado lo que había sucedió hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Waru siempre existirá mientras haya maldad en nuestro universo, sabes Waru vive de toda esa maldad de la personas por eso puede alimentarse muy fácilmente, le encanta apoderarse de los que más están vulnerables –Dijo con melancolía –No debes subestimarlo si es que en algún momento te enfrentas a él.

-Pero ¿Qué sucederá si no logramos vencerlo?

-Sería terrible, viviríamos en un universo lleno de maldad y destrucción, lo que ocasionaría el fin de todo.

-Si la princesa de la luna del milenio de plata, no llegase a vencerlo, toda esperanza estará perdida –Camino un poco más –El cristal de plata que le fue dado a ella, es el más poderoso ya que fue el que la reina Serenity utilizo para derrotarlo una vez, tal vez no recuerdas pero….

-Ya lo sé, pero si no llegase entonces a hacerlo, todo se acabaría…

-Así es –La miro tiernamente –Pero no se preocupe no creo que pase algo asi hasta dentro de muchos años.

Solo me quede pensando en lo que habíamos platicado, si Waru era la maldad en persona, se alimentaba de esta maldad que vivía en el corazón de cada una de las personas entonces ¿Qué pasaría? Si…. No, no debo imaginar algo que es imposible.

Al menos eso creía en ese momento.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Muy fácil soy el mal, ya lo dije –Miro a las dos –Bien comenzaremos a quitar sus preciados cristales, comenzando con la más débil de todas –Volteo a ver a Chibi Moon quien estaba aún en brazos de Eliot –Bien pequeña dama entrégame el crista rosa que tienes y te juro dejar vivos a los futuros reyes de Tokio

Le mostro en una esfera de cristal que contenía su báculo, donde vio perfectamente bien que eran sus padres ambos estaban bien pero….

-¡No!

-Muy bien entonces entrégame ese cristal y los dejare libres –Rio ante tal declaración era obvio que era una trampa

-¡Quiero verlos primero Waru!

-Que impertinente ¿crees que estoy jugando? –Tomo a Sailor Zero y le lanzo un rayo de luz negra con rojo.

-¡No! –Sailor Moon ataco -¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!

Waru quien sonrió ante el hecho de que creyera que un poder tan débil como ese lo detendría, pero…

-¡Grito Mortal!

-¡Por el poder del cristal Blue!

-¡Maremoto de Neptune!

-¡Tierra tiembla!

Todas atacaron a Waru quien decidió soltar a Zero, quien cayó al suelo saliendo a salva de la explosión que provocaron todos los ataques.

-¡No puede ser! –Tuxedo Mask se dio cuenta de que todos los ataques fueron en vano.

-Sailor Zero –Susurro Sailor Moon al estar a su lado.

-Ayúdame por favor –Ceres estaba regresando a la luz, lo pudo notar en sus ojos los cuales de pronto estaban de color dorado.

-Claro que lo hare –Tomo el báculo con el que peleaba y se dispuso a realizar la curación

De pronto un rayo de luz salió disparada hacia ella, quien salió hacia un gran edificio lleno de espinas, estaba saliendo un árbol de este.

-¡Sailor Moon!

Chibi Moon trato de acercarse a ella pero de pronto salieron los demonios que en realidad eran…

 **hola mis queridos lectores**

 **antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews espero que les siga gustando esta historia**

 **les dejo un nuevo capitulo si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien no hay limites jejeje ;D**

 **saludos**


	12. CAPITULO 12 ¿SAILOR MOON MUERE?

-¡Sailor Moon!

-¡Aaaah!

-¡Cuidado Sailor Chibi Moon!

Eliot salió disparado hacia donde estaba Rini para rescatarla, convirtiéndose así en Pegaso una vez más.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Son los humanos, controlados por el poder de Waru –Dijo mientras volaba de regreso a donde se encontraban las chicas.

Tuxedo Mask estaba tratando de llegar a donde se encontraba Serena, pero era inútil con toda la gente atacando nuevamente.

-¿Qué haremos debemos salvarla?

-Pero como Mars, no podemos pasar

-Debemos hacer un plan pero ya mercury, Waru está acercándose a ella

-¡¿Qué?!

Todas voltearon hacia donde estaba Waru y comenzaron a atacar a las personas, tratando de no lastimarlas pero haciendo espacio para que alguno de ellos pasara.

-¡Laser de estrella fugaz!

-¡Dulce corazón rosa ataca!

-¡Cadena de amor y belleza de venus!

Sailor Blue Moon quien observaba la escena, decidió acercarse a donde se encontraba su hermana, siempre le habían dicho que su deber era proteger a su hermana menor y ahora por su culpa estaba en un grave peligro, podría morir y ella era la culpable.

 _"perdóname madre, Serena disculpa por ponerte en esta situación, todo es mi culpa"_

 **FLASH BACK**

Estaba en el palacio del milenio de plata, donde su madre le acababa de pedir que fuera a ver a Serena quien hacía unos días había estado muy pensativa, en realidad tenia así ya varias semanas.

En ese momento llego a donde ella se encontraba, estaba arreglando las flores pero pudo ver que cada 5 segundos volteaba a ver a la tierra, la miraba con curiosidad y otra cosa ¿amor?

Iba a hablarle cuando de pronto llego un joven que se acercó a ella despacio.

-¿Cómo esta princesa Serena?

-Príncipe Endimión –Sonrió dulcemente a aquel joven

Se sorprendió bastante al ver a su hermana de esa forma y hablando con tanta confianza a un total desconocido pero….

"Un momento dijo príncipe Endimión, por dios él es el….." pensó sorprendida

Lo que observo a continuación la dejo aún más sorprendida, Endimión tomo a Serena en sus brazos, ofreciéndole un cálido abrazo y disfrutando de la compañía de ella.

-Princesa Serena –Dijo mientras la miraba –Creo que la reina Beryl está planeando algo malo contra ustedes

-¿Cómo?

-Creo que tal vez debamos esperar a que todo esté en calma y así después venir a ver a su madre la reina serenity ¿le parece?

-Claro pero ¿estarás bien verdad?

-Claro que si –En ese momento se acercó a ella, quien inmediatamente cerro lentamente los ojos para recibir aquel beso de amor.

Hera solo se fue inmediatamente hacia el despacho de su madre para indicarle lo que había visto, al llegar ahí tomo aire varias veces para contarle lo que acababa de ver.

-¡Eso es terrible! –Serenity se puso en pie –La reina Beryl, he escuchado que tiene cierto interés en el príncipe Endimión y si se entera de que el viene aquí para visitar a una de las princesas de la luna, sería catastrófico.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-No lo sé, pero por ahora necesito que vigiles a Serena y la cuides –La miro dulcemente –Hija lamento tener que darte una tarea enorme sobre tus hombros, pero debes entender que Serena es más joven que tú y necesita de nuestra protección, además cada una es especial, Serena es dulce y delicada siempre ha sido demasiado confiada y tú tienes más fuerza, no confías en todos solo a quienes se la merecen y sé que sobre todas tus cualidades amas a tu hermana y la protegerás cuando sea necesario y cuando ella se confié de más y este en problemas ¿verdad?

-Claro que si madre

 **END FLASH BACK**

Pero no lo había hecho en esa ocasión mataron a su hermana también, y todo fue porque no pudo llegar a tiempo, aun lo recordaba y más porque se sentía exactamente como esa vez, tan cerca de ayudar y salvar a su hermana pero a la vez todo tan distante e imposible de acercarse para poder defenderla.

 _"no quiero que pase de nuevo_ " Se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente y con una enorme angustia al ver a su hermana atrapada en ese edificio con espinas que salían de las ramas que también la sujetaban impidiéndole movilidad.

 **FLASH BACK**

Estuvo vigilando a su hermana y se dio cuenta de que el tal Endimión amaba a su hermana ya que siempre que estaban juntos se mostraba tierno, caballeroso y amoroso con ella, cuando estaban juntos en él no había rastro de ese guerrero que era en la tierra al defenderla de la maldad de Beryl.

Era el día de un hermoso y tradicional baile en el reino lunar, todo estaba tranquilo aunque ella cargaba con su arma para poderse transformar por si era necesario y atacar, no entendía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Vio a su hermana quien acababa de comenzar a bailar con un joven de antifaz, capa larga y sombrero, no sabía quién era por lo que se acercó un poco después de pensarlo varias veces para que su hermana se lo presentara pero….

-¡Nos atacan! –Entraron Artemis seguido de luna -¡Nos atacan llamen a la reina!

Luna se acercó a las princesas, pero Serena vio cómo se alejaba Endimión y quiso ir detrás de él, rápidamente me acerque a ella.

-¡Hay que irnos queridas por favor vamos con la reina! –Decía luna mientras seguía a Hera

-¡Ni lo pienses no iras! –La sujeto de los hombros

-¡Claro que iré! Por favor Hera, Endimión esta allá afuera y sé que sabes perfectamente que siento por él, me has estado vigilando –Le reprocho

-Solo quiero protegerte

-Y te lo agradezco pero necesito estar segura de que está bien, por favor

-Si sales solo lo preocuparas, no podrá concentrarse en la pelea y….

-¡Aaaah!

Los guerreros de Beryl entraron al palacio, por lo que Hera rápidamente quiso jalar a su hermana pero ambas se separaron porque la gente estaba aventando por querer huir de los guerreros.

-Ja jajajaja ¡tomen esto!

En ese momento Hela volteo a ver para alcanzar a ver como se destruía parte del palacio, también algunas de las guerreras Sailor Scout quienes luchaban contra los enemigos tratando de proteger a todos, pero se horrorizo al ver a Serena en descubierto y peor aún ver al enemigo ahí justo enfrente de ella.

-¡Ah! ¡Princesa Serena! –Dijo mirándola fijamente

-… -Serena solo se movió hacia atrás

-¡Tu belleza es tal y como había escuchado, para tu desgracia no soporto la hermosura de cuerpo! –Dijo llena de furia y envidia -¡Muere!

-¡No! –Se movió para ir por su hermana pero….

Un joven se interpuso entre el ataque y la princesa, protegiéndola de aquel ataque que la reina Beryl con el que quiso matarla.

-¡No se atreva a tocar a la princesa Serena! Beryl

-¡Endimión! ¿Por qué la proteges? –Dijo sorprendida y molesta -¡Conmigo puedes tener todo y ser el gobernante del universo si te casas conmigo!

-No lo hare

La reina Beryl cegada por la furia y celos, decidió que si no sería para ella no sería para nadie así que…. -¡Entonces muere!

Volvió a atacar en dirección a ellos, solo que Endimión empujo a Serena para protegerla y así fue que el acabo en el aire pero….

-¡Endimión! –Serena corrió hacia él y salto para dejarse llevar por el poder que hizo que el también estuviera en el aire para poder alcanzarlo

-¡No vengas Serena!

Hela quien quedo en shock por un momento, no pudo alcanzar a su hermana antes de que esta saltara para ir con aquel joven, quiso seguirla pero en ese momento algo se lo impidió y tuvo que comenzar una pelea con uno de los atacantes.

-¡Mueran! –Solo atino a ver como la reina Beryl volvía a atacarlos cuando se estaban acercando uno al otro y esta vez vio con horror como ambos ya no se movían.

-¡Serena! –Se distrajo un momento y eso fue el único segundo que el atacante requería para golpearla.

Al recibir el golpe fue todo, solo vio cómo su madre se acercaba y después todo se oscureció.

 **END FLASH BACK**

No podía volver a fallar, tenia que protegerla, pero en ese momento en el que ya casi estaba junto a ella, Waru decidio terminar de acercarse.

-¡Mira princesa Serena! –Le levanto la cabeza –Veras como morirá tu futura hija y tu futuro esposo ¿no quieres?

-No –Dijo débilmente lo cual solo me horrorizo

-¿Quieres morir primero?

-¡No!

-Tu no lo impedirás príncipe Endimión ¿cierto?

En ese momento decidió atacar pero antes de que Tuxedo Mask llegara, Waru ataco con todas sus fuerzas atravesando todo….

-¡Nooooo!

El grito desgarrador se escuchó e hizo que todos voltearan a ver y observar la terrible escena que estaba cerca del edificio sin poder creer lo que veían, ¡no era posible! ¿Esto es acaso un sueño? Debía ser porque no podían creer que la última esperanza se haya ido….

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una gran disculpa por la tardanza pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo y espero sea de su agrado y tambien muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews ;D**

 **espero que les agrade este cap y si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien jejeje ;D recuerden no hay limites**

 **saludos**


	13. CAPITULO 13 EL ULTIMO ALIENTO DE HERA

-¡Nooooo!

Se escuchó ese grito desgarrador retumbando en los oídos de todos, observando la escena que aún no podían creer, Waru había atravesado a Sailor Moon tomando el cristal de su corazón que ahora desprendía un color plateado que alumbraba el lugar, después de esto se dispuso a tomar el cristal plateado pero….

-¡Waru no lo harás! –Hera salió detrás del edificio y lo golpeo en su distracción haciendo que soltara el cristal del corazón, el cual le lanzo a Darien quien ya estaba al lado de Sailor Moon -¡Cuidara!

Tuxedo Mask se apresuró a darle nuevamente el cristal a Sailor Moon, pero no despertaba, la libero de aquellas ramas y bajo con ella en brazos, mientras miraba hacia la gran batalla que se había desatado entre la princesa Hera y Waru.

-¡Princesa no lograras vencerme nunca! –Se rio de ella por sus débiles ataques

-¡No volverás a tocarla! –La media luna que ella tenía en su frente desde hace unos instantes comenzaba a brillar levemente, parecía que el ver a su hermana en esa situación había despertado algo en ella, tal vez su máximo poder.

-¡Nadie lo impedirá!

-¡por el poder del cristal Blue!

Ataco con la esperanza de poder derrotarlo, pero este simplemente la esquivo y fue directamente hacia Darien y serena quienes estaban en el suelo, su hermana apenas comenzaba a despertarse cuando….

-¡No!

Hera estaba enfrente de ellos y el grito que soltó fue desgarrador y la luz fue cegadora, Hera había sacado el mayor poder de su estrella, Waru simplemente trato de esquivar el golpe lo cual logro con un poco de facilidad.

Waru furioso ataco por última vez, Hera quien simplemente abrió los ojos sorpresivamente no pudo evitar el ataque.

Serena con horror vio a su hermana y algunos recuerdos vinieron de golpe a su mente, sin poder creer aun que los hubiera olvidado.

 **FLASH BACK**

Serena se encontraba en la ventana de un hermoso palacio observando la tierra, siempre se había preguntado qué tan hermoso seria vivir ahí, tenía poco más de 3 años, en ese momento.

-Serena –Una chica de cabello negro con dos coletas igual que ella pero con los chongos de forma de corazón entro a la habitación, tenía poco más de 6 años –Vamos al jardín

-Bueno vamos Hera –Dijo dulcemente la niña y tomándola de las manos juntas fueron

-Mira Serena que linda rosa ¿no te parece?

-Si –Dijo mientras se acercaba, en ese momento una gatita de media luna se acercó a ella –Hola gatita linda –Dijo nerviosamente alejándose un poco

-Tranquila Serena no tiene por qué darte miedo, es luna –Dijo acariciándola e invitando a su hermana para que también lo hiciera

-Que linda –Dijo tomando a luna en brazos

-Sí, no debes preocuparte nunca –Dijo mirándola feliz –Siempre te protegeré.

La imagen cambio ya ahora eran adolescentes, Serena se veía de 13 y ella se veía de 16, Serena lloraba pues una de las sailor scout le había hecho burla por lo bien que patinaba.

-Sailor Mars ¿Por qué la molestas?

-Es una llorona

-Pero es la princesa y no debes de tratarla mal

-Tranquila Hera solo jugamos –Dijo rápidamente Hera –Bien debemos irnos –Dijo alejándose de las hermanas

-Ya tranquila Serena –Dijo abrazándola –Nadie te hará daño te lo prometo, yo te cuidare.

Después ella estaba con un joven, el príncipe Endimión, parecía tener 17 y el joven 22, pero ambos se estaban viendo con amor, cuando en ese momento se despidieron y se queda admirando nuevamente las flores, sintió una mirada.

-Solo quiero que sepas que aquí estaré a tu lado siempre –Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Gracias

La imagen cambio cuando el palacio era atacado, ella no quiso quedarse con su madre y fue a ver a Endimión quien peleaba contra los guerreros de Beryl, sin poder evitarlo se fue con él, con un solo pensamiento.

 _"_ _Perdóname Hera, sé que deseas cuidarme siempre pero….yo amo a Endimión y tengo que ver que este bien"_

-¡Serena!

Escucho el grito de su hermana, que sonaba desgarrador y escalofriante, no podía abrir los ojos, solo sentía como sus lágrimas seguían saliendo de aquellos ojos que pronto dejaría atrás, sintió un terrible dolor cuando a lo lejano escucho un grito de su madre, quien menciono el nombre de su hermana y el de ella, sentía que ya nada tenía sentido, solo se dejó envolver en el manto de la oscuridad, recordando los maravillosos momento que había tenido al lado de su hermana quien siempre había deseado protegerla de todo.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-¡Hera! –Sailor Moon salió disparada dejando a un lado a Tuxedo Mask quien simplemente quedo sorprendido sin reaccionar para detenerla

De pronto antes de que ella llegara se hizo aún más presente aquella luz cegadora de color azul plateada, al dejar de brillar, vio a su hermana quien iba cayendo hacia el suelo, inmediatamente fue hacia ella.

-Hera –La sujeto –Resiste lo reparare en un segundo

-No –Dijo tomándole la mano –Ya no se puede hacer nada por mí –Dijo lentamente mirando directamente a su hermana –Lo lamento Serena esta vez tampoco logre cumplir mi misión que era protegerte

-No digas eso por favor –Dijo con los ojos anegados de lágrimas –Siempre fui yo la que se ponía en riesgo e incluso la que empezaba a molestar a Sailor Mars –Dijo con una sonrisa seca –Creo que eso no ha cambiado mucho

-Creo que no –Sonrió –Pero aun así nunca hice bien las cosas discúlpame

-Tú lo has hecho mejor que nadie Hera, por favor resiste –La abrazo pues su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer

-Serena –La miro a los ojos –Hermana…..siempre…..yo…. –Comenzaba a desaparecer más –Siempre…..Serena…..yo…. –Ya estaba casi nada de su hermana en ese lugar –Confió en ti

Desapareció con esto último, Serena vio como esa luz se desvanecía poco a poco, al momento en el que por completo desapareció ella no pudo contener más su furia y su dolor.

-¡Nooooo!

El lugar fue invadido por una luz plateada sobresaliente de ella, mientras la tierra temblaba un poco, Waru solo atino a quedarse parado sin saber que sucedía, sin imaginarse el gran poder que tenía el amor y que ese maravilloso poder lo tenía la princesa menor de la luna plateada.


	14. CAPITULO 14 EL PODER DE LA LUNA

El lugar fue invadido por una luz plateada sobresaliente de ella, mientras la tierra temblaba un poco, Waru solo atino a quedarse parado sin saber que sucedía, sin imaginarse el gran poder que tenía el amor y que ese maravilloso poder lo tenía la princesa menor de la luna plateada.

-¡Nooooo!

Serena estaba fuera de control, como aquella vez, la primera vez que toco la copa lunar, sus ojos estaban azules completamente y no miraban algo fijo, solo se sentía su gran energía y la luz que emanaba su cuerpo hacia Waru quien había quedado en el suelo.

-¡Maldita sea, no puede ser, yo soy el más fuerte, el más poderoso! –Dijo arrastrándose por el suelo

-¡Serena!

Ella no reacciono al grito siguió avanzando hacia aquel hombre si es que se le pudiera llamar así, de prono apareció un espejo….

-No permitiré que sigas haciendo daño…. –Dijo tranquilamente

-No….por favor….no me encierres….

-Si lo haces –Dijo mirando a todos lados –Me llevare a tu hija –De pronto una gran mano apretaba a Chibi Moon del cuello.

Eliot se acercó inmediatamente para ayudar, pero le fue imposible, pues Waru la hacía para donde estaba el, con una sonrisa triunfante. -¡Sailor Chibi Moon!

Serena vio como Rini era llevada a las manos de Waru, lo cual solo la hizo enfurecer más, con una simple sacudida de su mano, golpeaba a Waru y de inmediato atraía a Chibi Moon hacia ella encerrada en una burbuja.

-Gracias

Serena siguió caminando hacia el mientras el espejo se colocaba detrás de él, pero Waru no se daría por vencido y comenzó a atacar….

-¡Nooooo yo debo ganar!

-No porque el mal nunca gana Waru –Serena le ataco nuevamente con un rayo de luz plateada dándole de lleno en su rostro haciéndolo caer nuevamente al suelo

-¡Yo debo ganar, aaaagh! ¡Sailor Ceres ataca!

Serena sonrió y se volvió hacia ella….

-¡Curación lunar, transfórmate!

Ceres solo la miro confundida y el ataque le dio de lleno, lo cual ocasiono que la fuerza del mal saliera de su cuerpo, dejándola nuevamente en el suelo….

-Ahora vete Waru

-Nooo –Dijo atacando una última vez pero…

-¡Tuxedo Mask!

Darien era atacado, Serena rápidamente fue hacia el para intentar desviar ese poder pero…no pudo impedir que le diera en una parte de su cuerpo…..

-¡Serena!

-Estoy bien –Miro a Waru tristemente, tomo su báculo de ataque.

-¡Por el poder del cristal de plata! ¡Ataca!

-¡No lo hagas!

-¡Serena!

-¡Mama!

-¡No!

Waru solamente quedo cegado por el color plateado para después sentir un terrible dolor, sintiendo que se desmoronaba en miles de partículas con aquella luz que lo envolvía completamente, soltando un grito desgarrador…

-¡Nooooo demonios!

Poco a poco toda la oscuridad se fue disipando, dejando nuevamente la luz del sol en el hermoso planeta tierra y dejando también a los habitantes de todo el mundo reaccionando, sanos y salvos.

" _Por favor que Hera tenga una vida como la mía, normal y si en un futuro nos reencontramos…"_ pensaba con todas sus fuerzas

Serena cayo después de que el poder del cristal de plata hizo su cometido….

-Serena

-Creo…que…..estaré…bien –Dijo sonriente

-Pero….

-Serena

-Rini, ¿estas….bien?

-Si –Dijo triste

-Creo….que…dormiré…... –Comento débilmente mientras los ojos se le cerraban, todos asustados se acercaron a ella, quien ya no se movía, solo mantenía su sonrisa dulcemente en su rostro.

-¡Mama!

-Tranquila pequeña dama

Rini lo miro confundida, pues no entendía porque o como le podía pedir que estuviera tranquila, volvió a ver a serena quien seguí inmóvil, unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas….

.

.

.

-¡Despierta Serena!

Inmediatamente abrí los ojos -¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

-¿Luna? Tuve un sueño extraño sabes

-¿Qué sueño?

-Hera estaba completamente sana y salva –Dijo sonriente, lo cual tranquilizo a Luna, pues parecía que ahora podía usar el cristal de plata sin tener alguna consecuencia –Creo que la volveré a ver

-Creo que si Serena, vamos debemos apresurarnos, Rini regresara al futuro

-Si ya voy..

.

.

.

Una chica de cabello negro, se encontraba en una casa hermosa donde escucho el grito de una persona para que se despertara ya, ella no deseaba hacerlo, quería estar dormida más tiempo pero…

-¡Ya voy!

Se puso en pie y de pronto vio que ya era tarde, inmediatamente se apresuró a arreglarse, se sentía extraña pero sabía que todo estaba bien, era una chica de 17 años, vivía en Tokio, tenía una linda familia, padres amorosos y eso había hecho que tuviera recuerdos felices durante su corta vida, pero había algo que la inquietaba pero no sabía que era, por lo que nunca hizo caso….

Iba corriendo hacia la preparatoria pues ya iba tarde, cuando de pronto se cruzó con una chica de peinado de chongos, cabello rubio quien venía platicando con una chica de cabello rubio pero suelto con un moño rojo….

Ambas se vieron un momento pero solo de reojo, aunque al verla sintió una enorme felicidad sin saber por qué su corazón fue recorrido por una gran calidez que inundo después todo su ser…..siguió su camino sin detenerse a pensar en ello.

.

.

.

-¿Acaso era?

-Si

-Es irónico ¿no lo crees?

-¿De qué hablas Mina?

-Pues que ella siempre quiso protegerte y al parecer los papeles se invirtieron –Dijo sonriendo

-Creo que si jajajaja –Comento mientras su corazón se quedaba tranquilo al ver a su hermana bien…..aunque ella no lo sabía y creía que era lo mejor, por el momento

.

.

.

-Cuídate mucho Rini

-Claro –Dijo sonriente

-No te olvides de nosotros

-Claro que no, aunque no pueda volver nunca lo haría

-Bien

Serena se acercó a ella –Quiero que conserves esto –Dijo dándole una hermoso guardapelo –Cuando te sientas mal por algo, solo debes abrirlo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si mama gracias

-Bien ya es hora

Eliot le sonrió dulcemente –Pequeña dama, nos veremos pronto

-Claro –Dijo sonrojándose

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que Rini se sonrojara al máximo

-Bien pequeña dama ¿vamos? –Dijo Sailor Plut

-Si vamos –Dijo tomándola de la mano –Voltearon a ver a todos –Nos vemos

-Hasta pronto chicos –Plut activo su báculo y ambas desaparecieron

.

.

.

-Entonces ¿se quedaran?

-Si solo por un tiempo

-¡Qué bien Zeiya! –Dijo Serena abrazándolo

-A mí también me da mucho gusto que nos podamos quedar Serena

Ella inmediatamente se separó, todos comenzaron a reírse, pues era algo fascinante y divertido aquella joven que era tan dulce, tierna, llorona, descuidada también pero a la vez una chica fuerte y con una enorme confianza en los demás, por eso la hacía digna de ser la futura neo reina serena en el futuro Tokio de cristal….

.

.

.

Ya estaba atardeciendo en la gran ciudad, entre los edificios se podía apreciar el sol ocultándose, mientras tanto dos jóvenes caminaban por el parque comentando lo que había ocurrido y lo que ella había hecho con su hermana….

-Darien me alegra mucho que mi hermana pueda tener una oportunidad

-Si aunque todavía hay algo pendiente que debes resolver Serena

-¿Qué?

-Serena cuando me fui o bueno cuando iba a Estados Unidos te di un anillo

-Si recuerdo

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta princesa Serena? –Dijo tomándola de la mano delicadamente

Serena se sonrojo completamente, pues bien sabía que se estaba refiriendo a algo que tenía que ver con la palabra…

-Digo… -Darien se hinco aun con su mano –Darien

-Dime

-Yo…. –Se sonrojo aún más –Claro que si mi querido Darien

Darien sonrió y se puso de pie para después abrazarla fuertemente contra él, feliz pues la mujer que en toda su existencia había amado, por fin podrían estar juntos, después de conseguir la paz del mundo era lo único que necesitaba para poder ser completamente feliz.

-Te amo Serena

-Yo también te amo Darien

Ambos se acercaron suavemente uno al otro, para fundirse en un hermoso beso, cálido, lleno de amor y dulzura, que para ellos duraría por el resto de la eternidad, ahora que todo estaba tranquilo por fin, ambos continuaron con aquel hermoso beso, mientras la media luna les sonreía bendiciendo aquel dulce, fuerte y eterno amor que se profesaban aquellos jóvenes…

FIN

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero una enorme disculpa por tardarme en subir mi capitulo pero he estado presionada en el trabajo, por eso no habia podido pero aqui esta mi capitulo nuevo que espero les guste :D**

 **mchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews**

 **TsukihimePrincess** **claro que le dolio XD bien merecido se lo tenia :D espero te guste este nuevo capitulo XD**

 **Guest muchas gracias por tu review espero te siga gustando XD**

 **Sailor fan muchas gracias y espero que te siga gustando :D**

 **SerenaChibaMoon** **gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado aun jejeje ;D**

 **muchas gracias a todos y espero que les guste este nuevo cap y el final de mi fic si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jijij no hay limites XD**

 **saludos, lindo dia :D**


End file.
